1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire harnesses are installed in, e.g., a vehicle having an electric motor as a drive source to connect an inverter to the electric motor. It is known that some of the wire harnesses are provided with a braided shield to reduce electromagnetic noise emitted from electric wires of the wire harness (see, e.g., JP-A-2014-130708).
JP-A-2014-130708 discloses a wire harness which is provided with a magnetic core as well as the braided shield so as to further remove the electromagnetic noise emitted from the wire harness.